Medusa and Melina
by icecream401
Summary: Melina Stone is the daughter of Medusa. After her freshman year of high school, Melina must spend the entire summer vacation at Medusa's lair. Can mother and daughter survive each other's company?
1. Chapter 1

**MEDUSA AND MELINA**

**A/N: This is just something I thought of. Sorry if it totally sucks! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**CHAPTER 1: CAMP STONE**

Melina's POV

It was just a normal day at school. I was sitting in my biology class, praying that the final bell would ring for my summer vacation to start.

I really enjoy summer, but there's one thing that's keeping me depressed. Every summer, my father drops me off at my mother's house, and I spend the whole summer there with her. It's not the house I dislike—my mother's the weirdest of all—if that's possible. Who is it, you ask?

Medusa. Yes. THE Medusa, like the one from Greek mythology.

RING! RING!

I closed my binder with a heavy, relieved thud, and headed out to my locker. On the way out, I wished my biology teacher, Mrs. Williams, a great summer.

"Hey, Stone!"

Oh no, I thought. My arch nemesis, Lindsay Thorn, was walking toward me. At her right stood Christina, a tall, thin, popular girl who was in every club and everybody loved her to death. To Lindsay's left stood Kelly, who was just as popular as Christina. Together, the three of them made me want to puke.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to sound afraid.

They sensed that I was nervous, so they came running at me. I ran into a nearby bathroom, ran into a stall, and shut the door and locked it. I could hear the girls running past me as the second bell rang. Their running was drowned out by some other kids, awaiting the summer vacation.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. That's when I heard the door open.

"Lina?"

I opened the door a bit. My best friend Katrina was staring at me.

"You okay?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Lindsay after you again?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I hear they're moving to another school next year, so you won't have them in your face all the time. C'mon, let's get a milkshake."

We were sitting at Get-A-Cone, located about two blocks from the school. I ordered a small vanilla shake, and make my way over to Katrina and her boyfriend Tim.

Tim was loudly slurping his shake…loudly. "Hey, Melina," he greeted, giving me a hug. "Got any plans this summer?"

"Yeah, we're wondering if we could go to the beach again, like we did last year," said Katrina.

"You guys know what time of the year this is?"

"Summer," Tim said stupidly.

"Yeah, but I'm going to New Jersey to spend time with my mother. I probably won't see you guys at all."

"Well, we'll come visit you," said Katrina.

"Kat, trust me, you do NOT want to visit me where I'm going. It's sad and miserable. There are statues everywhere, and my mom's creepy. You will literally be petrified when you see her."

Kat and Tim both laughed.

"Laugh all you want, guys," I said darkly, "but I'm very serious about that."

"Melina, if we can survive three years with Lindsay and her buddies in middle school and one year in high school," said Kat, "then we can probably survive your mother."

"What's she like anyway?" Tim asked. "And only the good stuff. No depressing stuff, Lina."

"Well, she makes great milkshakes."

"What else?"

"She makes great cookies."

"Okay, she's a good cook," Kat observed. "What else?"

"She makes all of those statues herself. With her own two hands." And her eyes, I thought to myself.

"Well, she sounds awesome," said Tim. "I wish my mom would make things without tools." Tim's mom was an artist, studying abroad in England after receiving a scholarship to go to a good art school.

"I'm very serious," I said, my voice rising. "You guys do NOT want to see her!"

**Melina's house…4:00 PM**

I walked through the garage door. "Dad! I'm home!"

My dad, who's a pediatrician, came walking toward me. "Hey, honey. I packed you some things you might need when you see your mother tonight." I guess he didn't like saying Medusa's name allowed; too freaky, I guess.

"You get off work early?" I asked, grabbing some ice tea.

"I got the whole week off. Dr. Peterson is taking my place for that time. I'm driving you tomorrow. Your mother says she doesn't want to drive in the rain tomorrow."

Right on cue, the phone rang. My dad went into the living room of our small house, and he came back with a frown on his face. "I guess I'd better call in tomorrow and tell them I'll be able to make it after all." He smiled sheepishly. "I really wanted to spend time with my sweetie-pie."

"It's okay, Dad," I said, giving him a big hug. "I'll call every day. Or I'll text."

"I thought you didn't get good reception in that rundown place she calls her home."

**How was it? These are all original characters, except Medusa. I'll put some gods in here, too, but I'll need to think of where to put them.**

**Anyway, please R&R! Love u!**

**-ICY =) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Medusa and Melina

**Disclaimer: Read my other stuff. You'll find the SAME DISCLAIMER!**

**CHAPTER 2: RUNDOWN SHACK**

A few minutes later, I was ready to go. I had everything packed for the next two months, including a shoe box full of DVDs, my laptop, and a bunch of board games. My mom's great (for a meanie), but sometimes, she doesn't always have time to hang out with me. So I bring stuff so I don't get bored there.

"Melina! Let's go!" my dad yelled for me.

I sighed and said my final goodbyes to my bedroom. I won't be seeing you for a long, long time, I thought.

When I finally got outside, my parents were talking to each other.

"Hey!" my mom calls, throwing my stuff in the trunk of her crappy old red car. "Ready to go, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Is it just me, or did my mother seem nice to me today? It's probably because if my dad sees that she's mean to me when she picks me up, he'd never let me go live with her.

"Well, get in shotgun," she ordered.

As we were driving through the city, I decided to break the ice. "What've you been up to?"

"Oh, honey, Mommy's been turning people to stone, of course!"

"Oh, right."

"Melina, I can show you how…if you'd like."

"Uh…" I thought about that briefly. "No thanks, Mom."

"Suit yourself. It's really enjoyable, you know."

It might've been enjoyable for _her_, but not me.

"How are the gods doing?" I asked her. She'd told me about this whole Greek mythology thing a long time ago.

"Oh, I haven't seen any of them in a long time," she said sadly. "I wish that Athena would just…forget about the whole thing with Poseidon and me in her temple. It wasn't my fault, you know."

"Mom, you said yourself that you wouldn't talk about it ever again, remember?"

"Oh, Lina, of course I remember." She swerved. "How about some lunch?"

:) :) * * (: (:

A few moments later, the two of us were being seated at Buffalo Wild Wings. I was slowly flipping through the menu so I wouldn't have to talk to the monster who was sitting across from me.

"So, Melina," mom said, "tell the chick what you'd like, dear."

I gave the waitress my order, and let Medusa do the same. When she left, I announced, a little too loudly, "Mom, I gotta pee."

Medusa was taken aback. "Oh. Okay."

I made a mad dash for the bathroom. I quickly locked myself in a stall, and called Katrina. I knew she'd kill me; she was on a family vacation in Florida, and she didn't like when I called her on vacations.

"Hello?" came the harsh question.

"Kat! It's Lina!"

"Lina! I'm kind of busy having a massage here!"

"LISTEN, YOU SELFISH IDIOT!" I inhaled deeply, then spilled it all out. "My mom and I are at Buffalo Wild Wings."

"So?"

"It's a sit-down restaurant, Katrina! Unless I come out of the bathroom in five minutes, she's going to come knocking. I can't afford to let that happen."

"Look, Line, just create as much small-talk with her as you possibly can. Text me or call me when you get to her rundown hellhole." She hung up.

"Gods," I cursed. I put my phone in my pocket, and walked back to our table.

"Everything all right, Lina?" Medusa asked.

"Yeah, just had to take care of something."

Medusa nodded, so I guess I was off the hook…this time.

"So," she said. "Tell me how school's going."

"Mom, I'm done."

"How was your first year of high school, Melina?"

"Good."

"Your dad's still working at that pediatrician's office and everything?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent." She leaned forward, and came so close I could actually feel her aura of power radiating off of her. "Any love interests?"

Immediately, I said, "Nope. You?"

"Well, I'm still searching for someone myself, but you and I both know it's not going to end well."

We ate our meals in silence as soon as the waitress set them down. That was fine, because it gave me a chance to think. If Medusa wouldn't stop asking me questions and stuff, I'd probably have to ask her nicely to shut her trap.

When we finished our meals, we drove back to Medusa's rundown shack. As soon as I saw the statues that my mother had done herself, I immediately began to feel nauseous.

"You okay, Line?" Medusa asked.

"I'm a little carsick," I confessed.

"You going to be sick?"

"Nah, I just need a nap." My nausea had disappeared as soon as it had started, but I still said it hurt so I could take a nap. And a nap meant getting away from Medusa. "Thanks for lunch, Mom."

"Anytime, honey. Anytime."

She parked in the parking lot and loaded my things in my room. It was just like my room at home, but not as comfy. I'd put up some stuff on the walls—posters, pictures I drew in art in first-grade—for decoration. The place smelled musty, like Medusa had let it rain and didn't take the time to air it out or anything.

Medusa helped me unpack and I called Katrina back as soon as I was sure she was out of earshot.

**So, how was it? BTW, "LINE" is pronounced "LEAN", so don't pronounce it like you normally would! Please R&R! And I also need some thoughts/ideas on what Melina and her mother could do over summer break!**

**Love,**

**ICY=)**


End file.
